


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第6章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停⑥因为大家都懂的原因，完整版AO3见
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 9





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第6章）

他窒息了。  
霎时间，就连“自己窒息了”的意识也消失不见。  
眼前是一片空白，大脑是一片空白。如同曾经在书上读到过的“雪盲症”症状，泛起剧烈的异物感和疼痛，泪水不受控制流淌不停。不仅是眼睛和眼睑，他的嘴唇、他的乳头、他的性器、他的内脏乃至他的全身，都被陌生的冲击持续袭击，内侧的爆炸接连不断。  
最先苏醒的感官是味觉。  
舌头仿佛被从口中钳出，有什么东西尖锐地刺入味蕾。那是他未曾尝过的味道。像果冻般顺滑，像奶油般浓厚，不受控制地冲入喉咙，黏稠的滋味却久久不散，软软滑滑地铺满口腔。太多了，太浓了，几乎卡住喉咙。他不由自主地开始咀嚼，感到那些奇妙的液体在舌头上翻滚弹跳，而自己竟然舍不得下咽。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
膝盖已经麻痹了，浑身抽搐起来，随着意识一并融化。陌生的灼热感淹没又浸泡着他，口唇感知的热度好似与后穴互通。黏住舌头和喉咙的美味再度引发一阵高亢的颤抖，他本能地加快吞咽。  
“什么……这是……什么？”  
不可思议的味道令他的喉咙深处和内脏深处同时发烫发痒。前所未有的震撼把脑髓揉搓成一滩温热的黏液，他难以思考，亦无法接收来自感官的有效信息。直至视觉慢慢恢复，他看清治正在舔舐指尖的白浊，才恍惚意识到自己不知何时射精了。  
“这是本能呀，北前辈。”  
治轻声道，吐出的舌头宛若毒蛇的信子，又仿佛是毒蛇本身。  
“是非常棒的、能让舌头享受的滋味……和北前辈一样，想要喜欢的人的精液是本能呀。”  
舔干净手指，治惬意地眯起眼睛。  
这一刻，北信介终于明白自己尝到的究竟为何物——混杂有汗水、泪水和口水的精液味道。望着愉快吞咽的治，他感到那股温热感同样在自己的口中扩散渗透，在鼻腔里回荡不已，在脑海中挥之不去。他应该感到恶心，他应该反胃呕吐，然而他的身体违背意志，做出截然相反的选择。  
他吻了侑近在咫尺的性器。  
唇舌轻柔而仔细地与瘫软的器官进行友好交流，就像用嘴来完成一场认真的扫除。  
溢出的味道仿佛在血肉中扩散，叠加成使他焦躁的感觉。还不够，他恍惚地想，还差一点。恰似抵达最高点在空中悬停的排球，发烫的感觉即将停滞下落。嘴唇、舌头、乳首、后穴、内脏，全部只差一点点。只差一点，只要再用一点力量，再多一点味道，哪怕是指尖的轻轻一触，球便不会落地，感知也会随之昂扬……  
不，不对。  
一个细弱的声音在脑海中窃窃私语，宛如拔掉一根头发的刺痛，或是小指勾住一条丝线的感触。  
喘息如此嘈杂，模糊的视野好似腹内翻滚的痛楚与快乐一般混乱。侑的味道捏住他的鼻子又捂住他的嘴，他的手指发僵，舌头颤抖，却只能将窒息感和残余的精液一并吞咽。喉咙里火辣辣的，既像烫伤又像羞耻。那股灼热的渴望冲向截然相反的方向，令脸颊滚烫，令脑髓融化。  
北以为自己做了梦，一个在黑暗里飘浮的梦，身体由轻飘的气球组成，眼前是耀眼的空白。碰到他的不是某人的指尖，而是一根针。嘭。轻柔的触碰，可怕的炸裂，震得他的头颅嗡嗡作响。他惊醒了，重新意识到自己究竟置身于多么糟糕的境况。  
“不、不行……停……停下来呀！”  
“没问题的，北前辈。”  
治笃定地说。如同回答一般，对方弯曲无名指，轻柔挠动后方的入口。  
“不可以，进不去的……不能再进去……”  
这番慌乱的回应反而提醒了他自己，治的两根手指还在他体内。双腿间热得难受，酸胀的余韵揉捏着内脏，掀起强烈的触感和热度。  
“两根手指可以进去，三根当然也没问题。只要慢慢来，做好准备，这里是可以扩展开的……啊。”  
伴随稍带讶异的尾音，治的第三根手指刺入他体内。忽然被插进来，内脏好像同样沉浸于惊讶的情绪中，忘记了反抗。治的手指充分活动一番，他和他的身体才回过神来，察觉到那股不习惯的压迫感和扩张感竟然变为新奇的刺激。仍在抽搐的肠壁猛烈地震动，腰部不由自主地上下颤动。  
“比我想象得更快呢……看，北前辈，果然没问题呀。”  
如同要向他证明一般，治用另一只手托住臀部，抬起他的下半身。突如其来的变故颠倒了他眼中的世界，常识仿佛随之碎裂。刺入后穴一并用力的手指挖掘到了前所未有的深邃位置，而内脏纵深处的刺痛彻底凿穿他的忍耐。当治突起的指节刮蹭到内脏致命的一点，冲破意志的热流自肉体迸射而出。他什么也看不到。灼热的黑暗先是咬住他麻痹的脚趾，然后猛地吃掉他的半个身体。除了黑暗，所有颜色消失不见。除了快乐和痛苦，所有感觉无影无踪。  
“白痴！这么暗，什么也看不清楚啊！”  
侑的声音像刺破黑暗的亮光……不，这并非修辞手法，而是真有一道光。刺眼的白光如同灼烧视网膜的火焰，映出治熠熠生辉的面孔。像是“兴奋”、“激动”之类的词汇完全不足以形容治此刻的表情。眼前的男性有着俊美的容貌、运动造就的矫健身躯和野兽般贪婪的饥饿。那双朝气蓬勃的眼睛是无情的太阳，毫不留情地焚毁他的全部抵抗。  
“看呀，北前辈。”治的声音温和又让他毛骨悚然，“看这里，看看北前辈有多么渴望我们。”  
治的话语蕴含着奇妙的蛊惑之意，北无法违抗对方恰如无法抵抗天敌。手机电筒的光亮为他指明那对兄弟想要向他强调的重点。他看到自己的股间像脸上一样湿淋淋的，而感知如同浸泡在泪水和汗水里那般酸楚难言。明明厌恶被他们强行侵犯，却亲眼见证身体是如何缠住治的手指。更可悲之处在于，受到视觉上的刺激，他不自觉地收缩肌肉，后穴就像用力吮吸对方侵入自己的部分似的。  
“哇，北前辈满脸都是我的精液，好可爱！”  
白炽的光束忽地移向他的脸，他本能地闭上眼睛，听到治“唔”了一声。亮光在他脸上打转，他眯着眼睛，看不到侑的表情，却看清了侑闪亮的牙齿。凶猛、锐利而不加掩饰，恰似那对兄弟的所作所为。  
“侑，照这边。”  
“凭什么啊！我想照哪里就照哪里，这是我的手机！”  
“你照这边，北前辈会更兴奋的。”  
“真的吗？”  
眼睑外侧的强光消失了。不知是谁抓住他一侧的脚踝，往他胸口掰过去。粗暴的动作令他呻吟出声，心脏凶猛地撞击胸膛，阵阵余波一直搅动到肠道。他挣扎着扭动四肢，身体却像脱力似地不受控制。  
“啊！是真的！”侑惊喜地喊叫。  
侑的发言已经无法激起他一丝一毫的情绪波动。他没有余力。他一度以为治的手指不断在自己体内翻卷，然而事实恰恰相反。治没有动，动的人是他自己。他难以置信地看着自己摇着腰，膝盖不规律地左右晃动，后穴如同吮吸般收缩，带动三根手指在内脏里抖动不已。  
“北前辈的大腿都湿啦！”  
仿佛要证明侑所言无误似的，混杂着肠液和润滑剂的黏液猛地由治的指缝间溅出。迷惑和快乐混杂交织，北不知所措地望着眼前发生的一幕，胸口泛起阵阵无以言表的苦闷。  
“北前辈，要抽出来了。我会慢慢来的……一点一点抽出来。”  
治舔了舔嘴唇。湿润的舌头泛起妖艳的光泽，宛若最美丽的梦魇。显然对方享受着他，享受着现在的状况，也享受着一点一点抽出的缓慢进程。治总是这样，懂得不慌不忙地享受，享受食物，享受排球，还要享受他。  
“啊！哈啊……啊啊……”  
空气中弥漫着潮湿的味道。由欲望织就的细密雨丝，就像漫长的梅雨一般，淅淅沥沥地包裹住整个世界。逐渐错乱的意识似乎也变为液体，时而汹涌，时而枯竭。他看着治在抽出手指，可他感受不到。在他的感知里，那三根致命的手指翻搅向外，又在摩擦中塞回些许，好像要勾住肠壁，一点点把内脏从里面拔出。过热的感知仿佛水蒸气般飘向房顶，腹内的感知就像眼前的世界一样闪烁不停。记忆出现了短暂的暧昧期，期待和兴奋却攥紧了他，用力把治挤到体外。他没有射精。现在的他根本不可能射精。但在指尖离开身体的一瞬，不可遏止的快乐激发了一阵小小的喷射。  
“哎？你要这样跟北前辈做呀？”  
“是呀。”  
“我记得你说你喜欢后进式！”  
“白痴，第一次当然是面对面比较让人安心。毕竟……是我们深爱的北前辈呀。”  
意识朦胧间，听到这宛如饱含深情的话语，北夹紧双腿颤抖起来。饱受折磨的后穴如失禁般淋漓，恣意流淌的泪水再度打湿脸颊。

【未完待续】


End file.
